Por un futuro juntos
by Morethanreader24
Summary: "Es tan difícil, yo una vampiresa, él un híbrido". Escenas de Tyler y Caroline, inventadas también. Hace mucho tiempo que escribí esto, tanto que ya ni me gustan Tyler y Caroline juntos. Lo siento si está mal escrito.


Es tan difícil, yo una vampiresa, él un híbrido. Desde que me besó, todo cambió. Algo en mi me decía algo que yo no entendía, veía como caminaba por el instituto con Matt, otro punto, le dejé para no hacerle daño, era lo que más quería y no podía ponerlo en peligro. Pero después vino Tyler, recuerdo que me quedé hasta altas horas de la noche en los calabozos de los Lockwood, ayudándolo. Era el único que me quedaba, Elena, con sus propios problemas, Damon, con sus movidas raras, Stefan ideando planes contra Klaus o peleando con Damon sobre Elena, Bonnie, con nuevos hechizos, Matt, no me hablaba desde principios de verano… solo me quedaba él, yo, que le había ayudado durante toda la transformación (hasta el punto en que me tuve que ir porque si no me mataría) era el único que de verdad quería estar conmigo.

El timbre de la puerta me saco de mis ensoñaciones. Y allí estaba él con su indestructible y cálida sonrisa que posaba en sus preciosos labios.

-Vamos, Caroline, sé que estás ahí -corrí a la puerta con mi habilidad como vampiresa. Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer de nuevo.

-Hola- dije seca, no me apetecía hablar con él, porque temía que en cualquier momento me lanzaría en sus brazos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntaba preocupado entrando en mi casa tan libremente.

-No nada… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno, he alquilado una película y no quería verla solo. ¿Seguro que no te pasa nada?

-No, Tyler. Pues si es así, claro puedes pasar- dije sarcástica viendo cómo se tumbaba en mi sofá.

-¡Te va a encantar!- empezó a explicarme de que iba, pero yo no le escuchaba.

-Lo dudo...-dije sin que me oyera pero no me acordaba que él (en parte) también era un vampiro.

-Caroline, te conozco, ¿qué te pasa?, dímelo, por favor- en ese momento estallé.

-¡Tyler, que no me pasa nada! ¡Déjalo!- con la cara de alucinado de mi único amigo que me quedaba. Pasaron unos minutos yo estaba medio dormida con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero Tyler entro sin preguntar, sabía que no le haría nada. No dijo nada, solo se acercó a mí, entro en la cama y me abrazó fuertemente como un niño a su peluche. Le mire a la cara como si un hubiera otra cosa en la que fijarme y le sonreí lo más sincera que pude hacerlo.

-Lo siento mucho, Tyler-él no tenía, la culpa toda mi ira se la había tirado encima de él sin que me hiciera nada.

-Caroline, se lo que te pasa, se lo que te pasa desde que he entrado por la puerta. Yo también he estado así, crees que no estoy solo: mi madre, con el consejo, Matt, desde que somos amigos no me habla y tampoco es que Klaus ayude mucho en esta situación-dijo sarcástico, me hizo sonreír-tú eres la única que está a mi lado, me ayudaste cuando necesitaba a alguien, en mi primera transformación, nadie estaba conmigo, pero te quedaste hasta altas horas de la noche.

-Ya, Tyler pero…-pero no me dejo acabar.

-Pero nada, Caroline, tu estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo aunque yo te pedía que te fueras pero no me hiciste caso, eres una cabezota, eh…-Entonces no pude aguantar más, le besé con toda la sinceridad del mundo, se quedó perplejo, pero después siguió con este tierno y hermoso momento, seguimos así toda la noche hasta que nos quedamos dormidos abrazados el uno con el otro.

-¿Caroline?-oí a mi madre mientras yo me dormía.-Ya sospechaba yo que pasaba algo entre estos dos…-eso ultimo no lo pude oír.

Al día siguiente todo fue normal, Tyler se fue a su casa temprano sin que yo me enterase y yo pensaba en la noche anterior, deseaba tanto que no hubiera sido un sueño.

-¿Caroline, estas despierta?

-¡Si mama!- dije gritando mientras me vestía.

-¿Y Tyler?-dijo entrando en mi habitación. Me quedé paralizada, ¿Me había visto con Tyler en mi cama, dormidos, los dos, juntos, abrazados?-No lo sé, ¿Porque me preguntas eso?

-Hija, no soy tonta, crees que no te vi ayer con él, o que eres su mejor amiga y que los dos vais todo el día juntos- ahora la sangre de mi cuerpo dejó de transportarse por mis arterias sabía todo, que estábamos juntos a cada hora del día (y algunas veces de la noche), que dormimos ayer juntos, abrazados y lo más importante que existía una mínima posibilidad de que supiera que lo nuestro no era una simple amistad-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Créeme ser "sheriff" te puede dar muchas ventajas.

-¿¡Me has estado espiando!?

-¡No! Tengo muchos empleados, Caroline y me dicen que te ven con él nada más. Y ahora vete que llegarás tarde a clase.

-Sabes que para mí no me resulta ningún problema- cogí mi cartera y salí corriendo hacia (con mi habilidad de vampiresa) al colegio ya que solo faltaban 5 minutos.

Al llegar lo vi caminando hacia la entrada, y se giró y me mandó una de sus múltiples sonrisas.

-Eh! Estas aquí, creía que no vendrías a clase.

-Claro que vengo, si no podría ir a la fiesta de esta noche.

-A sí que vas a ir.

-Sí, necesito desconectarme del mundo y te tengo que decir una cosa antes de entrar a clase.

-Yo también, es sobre el otro día, que me fui sin decirte nada, es que tenía cosas que hacer.

-No, eso ya está olvidado, esa noche… fuera.- dije nerviosa, esperando una respuesta y tampoco sé porque lo dije.

-Esto… si claro olvidada está- en ese momento sonó el timbre para ir a clase.

-¿Vamos?- me dijo señalándome la entrada al instituto.

-Claro, si…

Las horas siguientes pasaron rápidamente, media clase no prestaba atención de lo que Alaric decía simplemente miraba a Tyler u oía a Stefan responder, pero estaba más centrada en lo primero, mucho más. No quería que nos olvidásemos de la anterior noche, no quería olvidarle a él. Así que decidí hacer una pequeña excursión por el bosque para aclarar mi mente y al final de la clase me fui corriendo (normal) hacia mi casa sin hablar con Tyler. Mientras me cambiaba recibí un mensaje de Bonnie.

*Que te vas a poner para la fiesta- ¡LA FIESTA! Me había olvidado completamente, pero la excursión, va da igual se lo prometí a Bonnie-*No lo sé, ya verás, te veo luego- me dediqué todo el tiempo del mundo a prepararme, mire hacia la derecha y vi la bolsa de "la excursión" pero bueno no hay nada mejor que una fiesta. Ya salía de mi casa y pasé por casa de Tyler, pero no había luces, así que supuse que estaría ya en la fiesta.

Cuando llegue al sitio me quedé alucinada del mogollón de gente que había por todas partes. Entonces divisé a unas cuantas personas conocidas, suerte que ellas no me vieron a mí, entonces vi lo que menos me esperaba en esta noche, Tyler estaba bailando con Sofie, juntos, y no me hacía mucha gracia que estuvieran tan juntos el uno del otro. Unas cuantas lágrimas se fueron deslizando por mi cara en ese momento es cuando Tyler se dio cuenta de mi presencia, pero yo me fui de allí sin permitirle que me dijera nada, y si no, que iba a decir "Esto Caroline, bueno que como lo de la otra noche está olvidado, pues que me traigo un ligue" pues no se lo permitiría de ninguna manera. Llegué a mi casa, me quité todo lo que tenía y me fui a mi pequeña excursión que había preparado. Vi por la ventana, aún quedaba bastante tiempo para que se escondiera el sol; así que podría salir y volver con luz aun en el cielo. Bajé por la escalera y le dejé una nota a mi madre: "Mama, hoy vendré tarde, no me esperes". En realidad eso es lo que quería hacer, pero no quería que se preocupara demasiado, solo quería estar sola y llorar todo lo posible, me adentré en el bosque, había decidido no coger la bolsa, en cuanto tenga hambre, un buen conejo me ayudará a no pasar hambre. Corrí todo lo que quise por ese grandioso bosque, llegué al puente donde los padres de Elena murieron. Me acordé de nuestra vida pasada, al menos lo que era normal para mí, todos éramos normales y no hacíamos daño a nadie. Me acerqué, tenía ganas de tirarme al lago y acabar con mi simple e insignificante vida que tenía.

-No lo hagas- reconocí esa voz ¿Cómo me había encontrado?

-¿Por qué no? A nadie le importaría- dije seca, ni siquiera me giré, empezaron a asomarme unas cuantas lágrimas. Otra vez.

-A mí sí que me importas… y mucho -lo último lo dijo susurrando y acercándose a mí- Caroline, ¿Estas bien?

-¡No Tyler, no estoy para nada bien! ¿Lo entiendes?-ahora sí que me giré.

-Caroline…yo…- no le dejé terminar.

-De Caroline nada, se cuidarme por mi misma, no necesito a nadie -estaba dispuesta a irme y no volverlo a mirar a la cara pero…

-¡Caroline, no lo entiendes! Yo te…quiero Caroline y en este momento eres lo más importante de mi vida o es que no te das cuenta-me quedé paralizada que lo hubiera soltado tan libremente, me giré sonriendo mientras veía que él también sonreía.

-No sabes lo mucho que quería oír eso-entonces alargo su amplia sonrisa, vino corriendo y me besó, ese beso que quería por fin lo tuve y fue maravilloso. Él supo apreciar que yo también sentía lo mismo aunque no se lo había dicho… aún, paré el precioso beso. Paramos un momento y me secó las lágrimas que tenía.

-Tyler, sabes que lo eres todo para mí, pe…-ahora él fue quien me corta para darme uno de sus maravillosos besos; esta vez paramos los dos por falta de aire, cosa que no queríamos ni el uno ni el otro.

-Siempre nos podemos escarpar…-dije en tono sarcástico, pero miré su cara de pensador.

-Y si…-dijo acercándose a mí y sonriéndome. Creo que el "tono sarcástico" no lo había cogido.

-¡No! No pienses lo que creo que creo que estás pensando, a ver listo, y como nos despedimos: "Oye, que nos vamos porque a Tyler se le ha ido la cabeza y quiere escaparse"…

-¡Eh! A sido tu idea y…-dice acercándose aún más a mí y sonriendo y cogiéndome la cara- a demás podemos dejarles una carta-ahora me besa y reacciono.

-¡No! No podemos hacerles eso, Tyler.

-¡Venga, hazlo por mí, vamos! ¿Es que no me quieres o que no quieres escaparte conmigo? Si no me voy yo solo y te dejo aquí.

-¿Si, serias capaz de dejarme aquí?-digo con una sonrisa pícara-te lo podrías pasar muy bien conmigo-ahora también tiene la misma sonrisa que yo y se va acercándose y cogiéndome de mi cintura, entonces lo cojo y lo tumbo en el suelo y yo arriba suyo-ves…

-Me temía que ibas a hacer una cosa así-de repente ahora es él el que está encima de mí y yo abajo, sonrío y hago lo mismo que antes y lo beso suavemente.

-Este bien…-digo sonriendo.

-¿Lo dices enserio? ¡Dios mío eres genial!-dice saltando, besándome y abrazándome.

-Lo sé…-digo mirándole a los ojos.

-Te quiero, ¿Lo sabes, no?-ahora también me mira a los ojos.

-Lo sé, yo también te quiero, ¿Entonces cuando nos vamos, y como y a dónde?

-¡Ves! Te dije que te ibas a emocionar. Bueno. la verdad es que no sé adonde podemos ir...

-¡¿ENSERIO?! Me pides de rodillas que me vaya contigo a un lugar que no sabes donde es.

-Podemos ir a uno, pero tienes que confiar si quieres saberlo…

-¡Si yo confío plenamente en ti!-digo riéndome.

-Verás, cuando me fui a los Alpes, un amigo de dijo que tenía una casa en un sitio que era muy tranquilo, silencioso y muy verde, ¿Podríamos ir allí?

-¿Y sabes dónde es?-me estaba emocionando con todo esto pero antes tenía que confírmalo.

-Me dijo donde era y que si algún día iba allí que preguntara por él y me llevarían a él. A demás él vive allí junto a su novia.

-¿Entonces allí estaremos seguros de humanos curiosos?-digo agarrándome a él.

-Supongo, pero si hay algún mínimo percance que tenga que ver con mi novia, se las verán conmigo-dice sonriéndome-a mi chica nadie la toca… salvo yo.

-¿Y si la chica no quiere?-digo sarcástica, girándome hacia el río.

-Seguro que querrá-dice él cogiéndome por detrás y poniendo su cabeza en el hueco de esta y mi hombro-¿Verdad?

-Siempre, te lo puedo asegurar… ¿Me acabas de decir que soy tu novia?

-Tal vez... sí-ahora me besa la nariz yo cierro los ojos solo de pensar que vamos a escaparnos los dos juntos se me hace un nudo en el estómago.

-Entonces...-digo apartándome un poco de él-como nos despedimos.

-Sin despedidas, nos largamos-dice con espíritu aventurero.

-¡No! Estás loco y si nos buscan por ahí, llaman a las autoridades y después va y es que nos hemos ido muy lejos, dónde nadie nos conoce- ahora hablo con tono serio.

-Es verdad no lo había pensado… bueno les dejaremos una carta de despedida en su puerta.

-Vale, por mi bien, además mi madre no está en casa, así que podré prepararme y tú, puedes ir enseguida a hacer la maleta y después viene a mi casa y escribimos la carta juntos.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dice besándome.

-¿Hacemos una carrera, a ver quién acaba antes?

-¿Me estás retando?-dice con aires de superioridad.

-Quizá, ¿Es que no te atreves gallinita?- imito a la gallina.

-Y si pierdes, ¿Qué gano yo?-dice acercándose a mí lentamente.

-La mejor noche de tu vida-digo susurrándole al oído, ahora él, también me sigue el juego- Pero… ¿Y si gano yo?

-La mejor noche de nuestras vidas-dice susurrándome al oído.

-Vale, pero vas a perder, cariño.

-¿Por qué dices…-lo último no lo oí porque salí corriendo hacia mi casa, también oí a Tyler reírse y empezar a correr acompañado de un "Vas a perder, amor"¡Ja! Eso ya lo veremos. Acordamos quedar en la puerta de mi casa, ya había hecho las tarjetas así que solo quedaba repartidlas. Entonces oí un ruido detrás de mí.

-¡Tyler! ¿Dónde has estado?-dije cabreada, lo estaba, mucho, bueno… no tanto.

-Lo siento, estaba recogiendo muchas cosas y el coche y demás-coge mi maleta me da un pequeño beso y mete mis maletas en el maletero de su coche.

-Bueno, ¿Veo que has aprovechado el tiempo de espera?-dice señalando las tarjetas.

-Sí, puesto que no venias he ido haciendo las tarjetas-digo entregándoselas, las mira y va diciendo los nombres que ve.

-Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, Liz, Klaus…-me olvidé que escribí una para él.

-¿Cómo? ¿Vas a darle una tarjeta de despedida a Klaus?-dice sorprendido.

-¿Qué? También quiero despedirme de él -creo que ese comentario no ha mejorado la situación.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y después que, eh? ¿Te va a regalar otro dibujo otra vez? ¡Venga, por favor…!

-Bueno, vale, nada a Klaus ya se enterará. Pero si nos molesta, será por tu culpa...

Después de dos días de ajetreo y de viajes por aquí y por allá, llegamos a la cabaña. Tyler sacó las llaves de la casa y me invitó a pasar primero dentro, lejos de nuestras anteriores vidas, lejos de problemas y adentrándonos en lo mismísimo desconocido.


End file.
